


Io+te=noi

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Series: Ricominciamo. [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Sequel di "la nostra nuova vita fra alti e bassi" anche se può essere letta anche singolarmente. Finalmente Lewis decide di fare il gran passo.





	Io+te=noi

Ormai era notte fonda e lui stava sul divano rannicchiato con un plaid e un barattolo di gelato a vedere un patetico film di serie b in, cui alle persone innamorate, andava sempre tutto bene. Che misera bugia. Si passa un dito ad asciugare l'ennesima lacrima alzando gli occhi al cielo come se il suo corpo dovesse comprendere che non aveva voglia di piangere eppure, si sa, è una reazione che esso ci manda per lenire una sofferenza profonda e lui al momento ne stava provando decisamente una. Era ormai da un bel po' che lui e Lewis si frequentavano e ormai erano anche una vera famiglia, cosa che si era dimostrata con l'entrata delle figlie a far parte del nucleo familiare. Eppure Lewis, per quanto era certo lo amasse, non aveva perso quel maledetto vizio di fargli del male. Se credeva di aver ragione su un particolare punto allora attaccava chiunque cercasse di fargli cambiare idea o solamente esprimeva la propria. Sbuffando poggia con forza il barattolo di gelato quasi intatto e decide di alzarsi per farsi una doccia e nel camminare vede il vaso rovesciato prima che Lewis uscisse dalla stanza urlando come un matto su quanto lui non capisse nulla, già, peccato che anche lui era stato un pilota.

/qualche ora prima

"Lewis amore so che la situazione ti mette pressione ma non voglio che tu ti distru-"

"NON VUOI COSA NICO? ALLORA NON CAPISCI CHE NON MI IMPORTA UN CAZZO DI QUELLO CHE VUOI TU? IO NON SONO TE E NON SONO UN PATETICO ESSERE CHE SI RITIRA DOPO IL PRIMO CAMPIONATO."

"Lewis, ma cosa stai dicendo?" Erano giorni che era nervoso per la scadenza di quel maledetto contratto. Nico non aveva dubbi che Lewis avrebbe corso ben oltre il 2020 quindi non capiva perché lui dovesse preoccuparsi tanto, aveva deciso di affrontarlo e fargli capire che, anche se tutto fosse finito, poteva sempre cominciare una vita nuova e più presente, ossia la loro.

"Sto dicendo che non sono cose che ti devono interessare ok? Non sono cose di cui voglio che ti impicci."

"E' normale che i-"

"NO NON LO E'"

"Lewis ti vuoi calmare? Non capisco che cosa ti stia prendendo."

"Mi sta prendendo che voglio che tu ti faccia gli affari tuoi ok? Sono stato chiaro? La mia vita non riguarda te."

"La mia si, perché io ho lasciato tutto quello che avevo per stare co-" una risata crudele gli gelò il sangue e lo fece deglutire a vuoto più volte. "

"Dai su dillo, non fermarti" lo guarda furioso "solo perché viviamo insieme e scopiamo non vuol dire che puoi sentirti in dovere di parlare del mio futuro ok? Io non ti ho mai chiesto un bel niente."

"Ah bene, credevo di essere decisamente molto più che una scopata per te... che idiota che sei Lewis." Non doveva starci male per quello che diceva, lo sapeva che era arrabbiato come sapeva che sarebbe tornato in se, ma non poteva ignorare quelle parole perché accidenti se gli facevano male e non solo, era sempre stato abituato ad amare ed essere amato da Vivian e insieme avevano sempre affrontato ogni cosa come per lui una coppia doveva fare. Viene distolto dai suoi pensieri da un vaso in frantumi sul pavimento, vaso che sicuramente Lewis aveva colpito nella foga del momento prima di dargli una spallata e spingerlo via per prendere la propria giacca e uscire di casa.

/fine flasback

Ora non sapeva nemmeno se poteva ancora credere che lui sarebbe tornato o se era semplicemente stanco di lui. Non sarebbe tornato a casa, questo mai, perché alla fine non era più innamorato di Vivian ma solo dell'idiota che lo aveva lasciato solo, almeno fino a quel momento quando sente aprire la porta. Per un attimo aveva sperato che fosse un ladro non sentendosi ancora pronto a vedere Lewis o a sentire altro da lui.

"Sei ancora sveglio" il tono era mortificato ma questo a Nico non interessava per nulla.

"No, sono un sonnambulo che sta andando a farsi una doccia e non ha voglia di sentire altro." Si stringe maggiormente il plaid addosso e Lewis lo nota, alla fine nessun gesto e nulla di quello che Nico faceva o diceva poteva mai passargli inosservato.

"Se hai freddo perché tieni la finestra aperta?" Si avvicina per chiuderla ma vede Nico porsi fra lui e la finestra. 

"Perché mi va di tenerla così ok? Come hai detto tu non sono affari tuoi quello che voglio solo perché scopiamo insieme "queste parole gli facevano ancora più male di quanto non potesse pensare. 

"Nico... dai per favore non fare lo stupido."

"Accidenti, non so quante cose ho appreso di me stasera sai Lewis? che non ho una vera relazione, che mi sono innamorato di un tipo che voleva solo scopare con me e adesso che sono anche stupido ahah molto interessante."

"Non sai nemmeno quante cose ancora non sai Ni-"

"AH PERCHE' TU SAI TUTTO VERO LEWIS? NON POSSO PIU' SOPPORTARE DI ESSERE SBALZATO COSI' DAI TUOI MALEDETTI UMORI. "Non voleva urlare ma non riusciva più a sopportare questa situazione che sperava essere stata sigillata nel 2016, a quanto pare non era così . Avevano litigato molte volte e alla fine quale coppia di tale nome non lo faceva? Ma mai erano arrivati a questo, non si era mai ritrovato a soffrire come in questo momento.

"Hai pienamente ragione ok? Sono stato u-"

"Un idiota? Un maledetto bastardo? Una persona "viene zittito dalle labbra di Lewis a cui non riesce a resistere nemmeno per un secondo lasciando il plaid e stringendo le braccia intorno al suo corpo schiudendo le labbra e addolcendo il bacio mentre un leggero singhiozzo esce dalle sue labbra mentre si separano leggermente.

"Lo sai che non volevo dire questo, è solo che sei fuori da quel mondo, almeno a livello agonistico, e... "sente le braccia di Nico spingerlo con forza dietro.

"SONO FUORI LO SO BENE MA NON VUOL DIRE CHE IO NON CAPISCA PIU' QUEL MONDO, LO SAI CHE E' STATO LA MIA VITA."

"E' SEMPRE STATO LA NOSTRA VITA, LO ABBIAMO SEMPRE VISSUTO INSIEME. "

"Allora perché?" Sibila e stringe un pugno "perché adesso osi anche solo dire che io non ne capisco nulla?"

"Io sono stato stupido, hai ragione, ma non era quello."

"NON ERA QUELLO NON ERA QUELL'ALTRO CON TE C'E' SEMPRE UN PERCHE' VERO LEWIS?"

"PERCHE' CAZZO NON MI FAI PARLARE? SAI COSA MI FA STARE MALE? CHE E' IL MONDO IN CUI IO HO INCONTRATO TE!"

"MA IO SONO QUI LEWIS! SONO QUI NON LO VEDI? NON SONO PIU' NELLA FORMULA 1 MA SONO ANCORA CON TE."

"LO SO, E' PER QUESTO CHE HO CAPITO CHE, CAZZO, IO VOGLIO SPOSAAAAARH" spinge via qualcosa che gli era finito in faccia "MA CHE COSA ERA E PERCHE' IN QUESTO MALEDETTISSIMO MOMENTO?"

"BASTA URLARE LEWIS E PRENDILO PRIMA CHE I CANI GLI FACCIANO MALE."

Si guarda attorno e vede un piccolo pipistrello che svolazzava impaurito" E COME LO PRENDO SCUSA?"

"NON LO SO IL GENIO INDISCUSSO SEI TU NO?" Si abbassa e apre maggiormente la finestra notando che Lewis fallisce in ogni tentativo finché non lo vede uscire e chiude di colpo la finestra respirando con affanno. 

"E quello che riesce a risolvere tutto invece sei tu." Sospira e si siede sul divano ridendo appena "un pipistrello in città, e tutto perché tu, brutta testa dura, non hai voluto chiudere la finestra."

"E come facevo a sapere che sarebbe entrato? Era improbabile." Si morde il labbro e poi si appoggia alla vetrata guardandolo "Lewis... che cosa stavi per dire?" Sente il cuore accelerare maggiormente.

"Si io..." maledizione perché cavolo doveva entrare proprio adesso? Bhe, infondo però non era certo che quello fosse il modo giusto per dirglielo, ma chi sa se ne esistevano realmente. "Nico" si alza e poi gli porge la mano vedendo che non la prende e decidendo di sedersi allora vicino a lui "quello che ho detto io... non sono mai stato così scemo secondo me in tutta la mia vita."

"E' ancora presto, sai si spera che la vita sia lunga e potresti fare di meglio. "

"Ok, me lo merito." Accenna un sorriso "la verità è che non voglio perdere la formula uno perché è li che ti ho conosciuto, mi lega a te, temevo che perdendo quella avrei perso noi, nel senso te e le piccole. "Passa una mano sulla sua guancia avvicinandosi e baciandolo lievemente sentendolo ancora un po' distante "ma alla fine ho capito che quello che abbiamo noi non è più legato solo a quel mondo, ma alla nostra vita fuori, ed è per questo che io voglio chiederti se vuoi sposarmi e diventare mio marito." Gli alza piano il volto deglutendo "non riesco più a pensarti solo come mio ragazzo o compagno, voglio legarti a me con un pezzo di metallo a quel dito" sorride e lo guarda aspettando svariati minuti. "Ok Nico, per favore di qualcosa."

"Dovrei dire no sai? Ma non ci penso nemmeno" si butta letteralmente addosso a lui "si lo voglio, anche subito imbecille."

"Ok, credo che sia un bene" ride e lo stringe a se per poi guardarlo e avvicinarsi a lui premendo le labbra in un bacio più deciso chiedendo poi il permesso di approfondirlo e ottenendolo immediatamente, Nico aveva un sapore ancora più buono del solito e sorride sulle sue labbra sussurrando "gelato."

"Ero disperato quindi non me ne puoi fare una colpa" sussurra azzerando nuovamente le distanze e sentendo sempre più caldo mugolando poi quando lo sente allontanarsi "ma che stai facendo?"

"Seguimi" sogghigna e indica con il dito di andargli dietro e si avvia verso la loro camera sfilandosi la maglietta e gattonando sul letto poggiandosi poi con la schiena alla spalliera del letto e lo vede sopraggiungere soddisfatto.

"Mmmh sesso riparatore?" Si avvicina e sale sul letto mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lui."

"No" fa scivolare il dito lungo il suo volto "io voglio fare l'amore con te, non sesso." Lo tira a se giocando con le sue labbra mordendole prima di stringerlo per passare le mani sotto la sua maglietta e facendola scivolare via guardando quanto era bella la sua pelle diafana. "Hai freddo?" Sussurra e inizia a passare le labbra sul suo petto sentendolo gemere dolcemente al suo orecchio quando si sofferma su uno dei suoi capezzoli. Lo stringe in vita e e lo accompagna nei suoi movimenti quando sente che Nico comincia a spingersi sempre più verso il basso contro il proprio sesso. I pantaloni erano diventati già di troppo e velocemente Lewis sbottona quelli del compagno vedendolo fare lo stesso con il respiro veloce. Una volta calciati via si stendono a letto e Lewis porta sulla loro pelle le coperte che aveva sfilato prima di farlo distendere sotto di lui. "Ti amo Nico" passa un dito sotto i suoi occhi sentendo il sesso reagire ad ogni più piccolo lamento che usciva dalle labbra del suo amante. 

"Lewis" lo bacia mostrando il desiderio che lo accendeva ogni volta "ti amo anche io, voglio averti solo per me."

"Quello lo hai ottenuto già tanto tempo fa sai?" Sorride e riprende a baciarlo sentendo le mani di Nico esplorare il suo corpo e scendere fino a infiltrarsi sotto la stoffa dei boxer facendolo eccitare maggiormente "Nico..."

"Shhh " lo mette piano sotto e poi gli sfila i boxer premendo le labbra sulla sua asta per poi seguirla fino alla punta sempre cospargendolo di baci soffermandosi poi a leccare dolcemente e succhiare solo la punta guardandolo negli occhi con una luce particolare.

"Dannazione Nico" si sistema contro i cuscini in modo da poter passare le mani in quei bellissimi ricci biondi mentre lo vede scendere lungo il suo sesso con quella bocca che sembrava essere nata solo per amarlo. Lentamente comincia a dettargli il ritmo che desiderava chiudendo gli occhi e perdendosi nel suo piacere finché non sente Nico fare forza per alzarsi, cosa che lo costringe ad aprire gli occhi "perché?"

"Perché non voglio che stavolta finisca così" ansima e piano preme un ultimo bacio sulla sua punta leccandosi le labbra dal pre-seme "sei davvero ottimo." Sogghigna nel vederlo in imbarazzo e poi si allontana leggermente per sedersi dinanzi a lui in modo tale da mostrargli le dita che andavano ad accarezzare la propria entrata preparandosi per quando avrebbe dovuto accogliere il sesso di Lewis.

"Nico così mi farai venire senza nemmeno toccarmi."

"Resisti Lewis e non toccarti." Ansima e si muove contro le sue dita portando indietro la testa mentre si morde il labbro lasciando andare dei gemiti ogni volta che le dita entravano più in profondità nel suo corpo.

"Non ne posso più Nico, ti prego" sapeva di avere un tono piagnucoloso ma davvero sentiva il suo sesso che stava per esplodere e non era così che voleva venire. 

"Oh Lewis" con un ghigno decisamente sexy, e quando Nico non ne aveva? Si alza e si appoggia alle sue spalle strusciandosi un paio di volte gemendo insieme a lui prima di sollevarsi lentamente e guidarlo nel suo corpo.

"Oh così vuoi cavalcare eh?" Si lascia sfuggire un gemito roco nel sentire il corpo di Nico. Ovviamente non era certo la prima volta che lo facevano, anzi, decisamente non lo era anche perché ricordava bene che le prime notti passate insieme andavano letteralmente via facendo l'amore appena possibile ancora e ancora "non mi dispiace la cosa."

"Se anche ti dispiacesse stavolta il gioco lo comando io" sussurra dando un leggero scatto con il bacino vedendolo sussultare.

"Mmh come se non lo avessi mai fatto" stringe le coperte aprendo gli occhi che aveva chiuso preso dal piacere vedendolo soddisfatto. "A quanto pare ti piace fare il bastardo di natura eh Nico?" Lo sente ridere prima di chinarsi leggermente per poterlo baciare dolcemente senza una vera profondità "Nico, voglio sentire il tuo corpo sul mio."

"Bhe, quando lo vorrò" sussurra e lo blocca sentendolo che cerca di prendere il comando. "Non osare nemmeno o ti posso assicurare che il gioco finisce adesso." Si abbassa e lentamente lecca un suo capezzolo sentendo a sua volta il bisogno di muoversi e sentire il sesso di Lewis farsi spazio in lui più volte. Passa le mani lungo il suo corpo e comincia ad accarezzare i muscoli sentendo il suo respiro agitato in quanto bisognoso di attenzioni "ti amo Lewis non puoi nemmeno capire fino a che punto."

"Anche io ti amo Nico" allenta la presa sulle lenzuola sentendo le mani di Nico andare a prendere le proprie per intrecciare le dita insieme sollevandole sulla testa quando improvvisamente si ritrova con una scarica di piacere che lo porta a stringere con più forza le dita intorno a quelle dell'amante e dare un colpo istintivo con il bacino "Nico..."

"So prendermi cura di te esattamente come tu fai con me." Lo lecca sul collo seguendo la sua vena pulsante "devi solo credere che non tutto deve essere sempre nelle tue mani, devi capire che non devi sempre assumerti il peso di tutto perché ci sono io." Comincia a muoversi ad un ritmo sempre più costante vedendolo cedere e rilassarsi, forse capendo finalmente l'amore che nutriva per lui e che non doveva pensare di doverlo proteggere e basta, perché in ogni caso si sarebbero sempre guardati le spalle a vicenda. "Oh Lewis" lascia le sue mani poggiando le proprie sul suo petto e iniziando a muoversi con più forza perdendo il ritmo rincorrendo solo quello del piacere che sentiva. Improvvisamente sente due braccia forti stringerlo e girarlo nelle coperte mentre le sue gambe automaticamente si stringono alla vita di Lewis. "Lewis, di più" mugola prima di aprire gli occhi infastidito non sentendo più Lewis muoversi "ma che cavolo stai facendo?"

"Oh non so ma..." non riusciva a non ridere accarezzando le sue labbra "il gioco non doveva finire se osavo farlo?"

"Lewis, vuoi davvero che finisca?" Alza un sopracciglio facendogli capire che nonostante fosse ovvia la sua eccitazione poteva veramente mantenere quella minaccia. 

"Non lo permetterò" ed entrambi sapevano che non era solo quel momento ma tutto quello che avevano costruito. Lo stringe con forza iniziando a spingersi in lui facendo strusciare il membro di Nico contro il suo ventre e colpendo più volte la sua prostata, adorava sentire quelle grida e adorava che non fossero più contro di lui ma per lui. Lo sente venire abbondantemente contro il proprio ventre e la sensazione di piacere che il corpo di Nico emana lo fa venire copiosamente mentre esaurisce la sua eccitazione con le ultime spinte nel suo corpo. Esce lentamente da lui vedendo ancora le guance arrossate. "Dio, che visione che sei" sorride riprendendo fiato quando sente il colpo sul petto prima di stendersi sui cuscini e sentirlo poggiare addosso a se mentre una mano corre ad accarezzare i suoi capelli umidi "ti ho lasciato senza fiato per parlare?"

"Mmh nha, sto solo pensando" poggia le labbra sul suo petto in un bacio dolce "pensavo che stavolta non saresti tornato e adesso devo invece metabolizzare che vuoi sposarmi" sorride e lo stringe con forza a se. 

"Già e per fortuna trovo anche te d'accordo" lo guarda e poi lo bacia sulla fronte "non voglio più ferirti."

"ma succederà Lewis e questo lo sappiamo sia io che te "gli fa dei leggeri grattini sentendolo irrigidirsi "ma non sarai l'unico, perché sarò anche io a farlo, perché se ami una persona ne vieni ferito, altrimenti sarebbe solo indifferenza."

"Allora ci siamo amati molto anche nei nostri anni di terrore alla mercedes? Perché io non ero indifferente a te nemmeno in quel momento."

"Nemmeno io lo ero e lo sai bene" ridacchia "non mi sei mai stato indifferente ma non so quando mi sono innamorato di te." 

"Io l'ho capito dopo il primo anno senza di te sai? Ma lo sospettavo già molto prima."

"Oh perché mai? Bottas non era un degno compagno di avventura?"

"Si, ma in pista, non nella vita" lo guarda e strofina il volto sui suoi capelli "tu non lo sei mai stato in pista, non per talento, ma lo sei stato in ogni momento fuori anche per le corse stesse in alcuni momenti."

"Posso dire lo stesso di te" solleva appena lo sguardo "lo sai dopo solo tre mesi volevo davvero vederti, non era solo per far tacere la coscienza, ma ammetto che non so se sarebbe andata così, avevamo sentimenti ancora molto forti e contrastanti e lo capisco credimi, anche se mi sei mancato, forse è stato meglio così."

"Ahahah conoscendoci ci saremmo semplicemente massacrati, anche se magari solo tramite messaggi, ma con il tempo la stanchezza di non essere a contatto ha portato a qualcosa che..." scuote la testa non trovando il modo per esprimersi "Dio Nico, ho trovato il paradiso dietro delle porte oscure, ed è qualcosa che non mi aspettavo."

"Perché no?" Sussurra distrattamente "ti saresti mai dichiarato se io non tiravo fuori la cosa di Seb?" Lo sente ridere e pensa che è quasi sicuro che sia uno dei suoni più belli che avesse mai sentito.

"Non lo so il perché ma... si ammetto che la cosa di Seb mi ha spinto a dirti apertamente di dichiararti a me" poggia una mano dietro la sua testa e lo bacia con tutto l'amore che provava per lui, o almeno, la gran parte di esso perché era impossibile mostrare qualcosa che non aveva una fine.

"Mmh non era e non è divertente."

"Si lo è" sorride dandogli un secondo bacio anche se velocemente. 

"Bhe meglio dormire mi sa" lo guarda "domani ne abbiamo cose a cui pensare no?"

"Si, e non temere, non me la scampo promesso."

"Promesso allora." ride e decide che quella sera e tutte le future le avrebbe passate così, ossia, sul petto di quello che sarebbe stato suo marito,ancora non ci credeva.

Uno sbuffo risuona nella stanza mentre Nico stava preparando la colazione e lui vedeva vari biglietti, non gliene importava nulla, lui voleva solo sposare Nico ma il problema era proprio quest'ultimo.

"Lewis, sbuffa finché vuoi ma ho detto che devi scegliere un biglietto e tipo di scrittura."

"Ma Nico, a me non può fregare di meno, per quanto mi riguarda possiamo anche mandare un messaggio a tutti tramite il cellulare."

"Non ti azzardare nemmeno e scegli" impiatta mentre porta tutto a tavola, era importante per lui e infondo era un perfezionista e aveva desiderato tutto questo troppo a lungo per lasciarlo andare.

"Va bene allora Mmh questo qui" indica un biglietto a caso.

"Sei sicuro? Non so, magari vuoi pensarci ancora un po'."

"Nico, se per caso hai già scelto, mi dici perché vuoi che lo faccia anche io?"

"Voglio solo che tu veda quello che apprezzo e lo apprezzi anche tu" sorride nel sentire un piagnucolio da parte del compagno mentre si ritrova nuovamente a guardarli. Dopo quelle che per lui furono ore interminabili i biglietti erano stati scelti e mandati in stampa per essere spediti.

"Se ci mettiamo così per ogni cosa avrei fatto meglio a chiederti anni fa di sposarmi" borbotta fra le risate di Nico e scuote la testa. Avevano passato i sei mesi successi a scegliere il luogo, decidendo che Monaco andava benissimo per entrambi, e a parlare del viaggio di nozze in cui erano più che d'accordo che seguirlo per tutto l'anno in formula 1 sarebbe stato più che soddisfacente. I vestiti erano appesi ormai alle porta e avevano deciso di non vedersi la sera prima quindi lui stava passando la notte nel loro appartamento e Nico non si sa dove fosse scappato. Ammetteva che la cosa gli procurava ansia in quanto temeva che non si sarebbe nemmeno presentato, ma la cosa fu sfatata il giorno dopo quando vide che lui lo stava già aspettando nel suo bellissimo vestito bianco, stesso colore che aveva scelto anche per il proprio, nota che tutti quelli che avevano risposto positivo erano già presenti" non sai che la sposa arriva dopo?"

"bhe questa la dice lunga su di te" ride e allunga le mani verso di lui stringendolo poi durante la cerimonia. Sentiva che il suo sorriso sicuro vacillava ma non perché stava avendo dei dubbi ma solo perché l'emozione lo stava sopraffacendo, decisamente, e le parole di Lewis non aiutavano a trattenersi.

"Ho sempre creduto di avere tutto, soldi in quantità, un lavoro da sogno, amici straordinari e cosa più importante una famiglia che mi sostenesse in tutto. Purtroppo troppe cose le ho date per scontate nell'anno in cui ho perso te." Stringe le sue mani con forza "non credevo che sarebbe mai cambiato nulla, non più ormai, e non volevo cedere, per il mio maledetto orgoglio, nemmeno dopo i tuoi tentativi." Si morde lentamente il labbro e poi sorride "per fortuna a volte sono stato capace di capire alcuni segnali e sono arrivato a capire che non eri amico mio ma eri diventato il mio piccolo universo, l'unico posto in cui io non mi sentivo perso nonostante quello che abbiamo passato in quell'anno a farci solo la guerra. Li hai vinto su di me, dove prima io avevo vinto su di te, ma adesso abbiamo vinto entrambi." Indica tutta la zona intorno e le persone "questo lo abbiamo creato noi, e non voglio perderlo mai più, mi hai dato te stesso e a malapena trattengo l'amore che ho per te, mi hai dato una famiglia che amo e rispetto e lo farò in eterno se me lo permetterai."

"Lewis" sorride e sente le lacrime pungere agli occhi "maledizione però" ridacchia appena sentendo anche tutti gli altri seduti fare lo stesso. "Sapevo che dovevo parlare prima io" fa dei sospiri profondi e cerca di rilassarsi deglutendo più volte e vedendo poi il suo sorriso, non compiaciuto, ma felice e dolce. "Non è stato facile, ne per noi ma soprattutto per quelli intorno a noi, anzi, forse più per loro nel sopportare quello che eravamo diventati. Sono felice di essere uscito dalle competizioni ma non quello che avevo sacrificato per quella felicità" si morde piano le labbra e accenna un sorriso nel sentire le dita di Lewis asciugare qualche lacrima che era sfuggita ai suoi occhi. "Non voglio più che succeda, io voglio solo vivere definitivamente e in semi pace con te perché, ammettiamolo, non siamo fatti per stare sempre in pace." Ride e guarda le figlie "so che hai reso anche la loro vita migliore e non sono più il solo a non volerti distante." Si volta verso di lui" ti amo Lewis, non penso che potrei mai più fare div-" sente le labbra di Lewis sulle sue e sorride apertamente senza separarsi dal bacio e lasciando le sue mani passandole sul suo volto e poi fra i capelli di Lewis continuando a ripetere fra un bacio e l'altro quanto lo amasse e sentendo Lewis fare lo stesso mentre le sue mani lo circondavano in vita e si sentivano grida intorno a loro. Dopo pochi minuti sente una cascata di riso e si volta scuotendo la testa prima di prendere una delle due bambine vedendo l'altra già in braccio al compagno. Amava quel suo sguardo dolce e pieno di protezione verso le loro figlie.

Avevano consumato tutto sulla spiaggia, compreso il loro primo ballo in cui Lewis aveva cercato di fargli lo sgambetto perché era decisamente troppo alto. Tra una risata e l'altra adesso stava con la camicia leggermente sbottonata e senza la giacca a godersi le onde del mare nel primo pomeriggio sentendo qualcuno arrivare al suo fianco e allungando direttamente la mano per stringere quella di Lewis. "Sai, è inutile progettare le cose in maniera perfetta, perché poi non saranno mai come le vuoi." Sente che lo sguardo del suo amato era verso di lui ma non lo ricambia subito.

"Qualcosa non è andata come volevi?"

"No, è andato tutto molto meglio di come volevo" sorride e lo guarda notando che non era il solo e allungandosi per baciare le sue labbra in un bacio casto.

"Sai, sto pensando alla prima notte di nozze" sente l'altro ridere "deve essere intensa."

"No, no, no" scuote un dito cercando di scappare dalla sua presa "faremo voto di castità" ride e poi sente gli altri chiamarli per il taglio della torta e indica con la testa prima di sentire qualcosa colpirlo sul volto ma vedendo poi anche il compagno completamente coperto di torta o meglio di panna "ma cosa?" Vedono Sebastian e Kimi scappare via ridendo e pulendosi le mani. 

"Bhe sapete lo scherzo della torta c'è sempre ma era un peccato rovinare quella vera e così vi abbiamo preceduti."

"Seb, Kimi la pagherete un giorno, anzi, sarà mio marito" lo dice con un brivido di piacere "a darvi la lezione che meritate." Ride e lecca la panna dal volto che Lewis stava cercando di pulire. "Che dire, non si può negare che sia stato un matrimonio movimentato" ride e poi prende il coltello insieme a Lewis e tagliano insieme la torta sperando che da quel giorno tutto sarebbe stato sempre una perenne condivisione.


End file.
